shadowunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SilverPlays97
I appreciate that you were concise and blunt. Not everybody wants to seem selfish, but in fact, we all are. But honestly, I'm not sure about nominating you for administrator. I would like to point out that adminship isn't something meant to be pursued. It won't fool anybody; besides, I didn't get promoted until I stopped trying. Regardless, you really do have many qualities a good admin would have. I respect you as much as, if not more than, any admin on the wiki. I legitimately would like to see you promoted, but I'm not sure the community would approve. Here are some pointers: #Fix your grammar. Although your character and integrity is evident, some users look at your grammar and think, "That guy's so lazy he doesn't even try to spell". Even Bullet expects admins to make a good impression with good grammar and spelling. #Make sure your presence is seen. One of the reasons I was promoted is that I was commenting on blogs, contributing to site discussions, frequently on chat, and even editing the mainspace a bit. You're doing well in this area; keep it up. I would say "show you can benefit from these rights", but that's generic and I'm not quite sure what it means myself. Also, you might want to take a look through the archived RFUR admin nominations and see why they were nominated. Overall, I say improve in these areas and wait at least a couple of weeks. The wait may be so hard to bear, but when I didn't wait, I ended up embarrassing myself. And although I'm saying "not right now", I'm not saying no. Please don't take this as a sign that I don't like you or that I don't have that much respect for you; I still respect you and I'm inspired by your character. I might have forgotten something in my reply, so don't be surprised if I leave you another message. Your friend truly, Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 01:50, October 4, 2013 (UTC) You are doing better, and I'd say keep it up so that more and more people notice. Honestly, at this point, I wouldn't go as far as to nominate you myself, for reasons that I seem unable to put into words. I think most people would oppose simply due to your "lack of interest in grammar over the internet". Just keep in mind that you have a higher opinion of yourself than most, if not all, people you know. Although you may think you are ready, you may not be in the eyes of others. Now I'm starting to think about it a bit more, and I think I may have a different word of advice: try what Blue did. He nominated himself just to see where he could improve. I can't give you everything people think of you; I don't talk behind your back or ask what people think of you. (P.S. - I would also recommend reading the one section of Bullet's FU interview where he talks about being an administrator. I agree with him. Being an administrator isn't about having respect, as I once thought it was. It really is about making the community a better place, not making yourself look good.) -- Shadowunleashed13 (talk) 13:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so I gotta be actively finding people for these awards throughout the month. Are you going to do it one last time for April? -- 11:41, April 25, 2014 (UTC)